The invention relates generally to sensors, and more particularly to systems and methods for monitoring sensors.
Resonant sensors, such as passive radio frequency identification (RFID) sensors, inductor-capacitor-resistor (LCR) sensors, thickness shear mode (TSM) resonator sensors, acoustic wave (AW) sensors, surface acoustic wave (SAW) sensors, tuning fork sensors, split ring resonator (SRR) sensors, are used to provide information about physical, chemical, and biological constituents in a sample.
Portable systems including resonant sensors and corresponding impedance readers are desirable for field measurements. However, maintaining the same quality of data-acquisition as compared to the expensive desktop laboratory systems remains a challenge. Also, high amount of power consumption of the portable devices render them unsuitable for long term use.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for monitoring of resonance properties of sensors using portable and low-power consumption devices.